


哪只是你掉的兔子

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 吵架，约炮，和好





	哪只是你掉的兔子

早上八点十五，莫德里奇一走进酒店餐厅，就习惯性地锁定了马塞洛的蓬蓬头，同他挥了挥手，又指指他旁边的座位，对方也就会意地眨眼，顺便抬起空杯子，让他多顺一杯咖啡来。

等他带着一盘新鲜早餐，揣着两杯咖啡往桌子走去，远远地就看到他挑好的靓座另一边坐着那个刚把头发染成了金色的人。他盯着那块梳得反光的头顶不动声色地撇下嘴角。

“朋友，我的咖啡哎。”马塞洛对两手满满的黑脸兔子招招手。

他的嘴仍是紧闭着，走近去，递过其中一个杯子，再转过身，远远地绕了大半圈长桌，坐在了对面的约维奇旁边。新来的东欧伙伴用还有些磕巴的西班牙语说，“早上好”。

“好个屁。”他拿出熟悉的母语回了一句，吃一口煎蛋饼，不咸不淡的。

紧张地吃完了早饭，到训练场边，约维奇才抓住克罗斯，换上德语问他，“他们两个，没问题吗？”

德国人望向手指的地方，前几天还非要黏成一团的两个人现在隔壁站着都硬是隔开一米。“没问题的，过一会就好了。”他耸耸肩。

“要吵多久啊？”

“他早上跟你说什么？”

“……他骂我。”

“那差不多明天就好了。”

下午六点五十，球队已经在体育馆的更衣室里换上衣服准备。拉莫斯哼着气，把自己的随身口袋翻了个遍，才见到右手边位置的瓦拉内走进来。“拉法，看见我的发带了吗？”

记忆一向不错的后卫歪着头，“就你那条破鞋绳啊，好像被扫地的收走了。”

“那我待会比赛怎么办？？”

“你可以问莫德里奇借。”

看着开朗的队友消失在门外，拉莫斯感觉自己的眉毛揉成一团；第二选择让他现在随手把长了的头发剪掉几截，这是基本不可能的。他瞥了一眼，对面长凳上那个熟悉的包敞开拉链落在那，也许，反正他现在也不在……

穿好烫金十号白色球衣的影子闪进来，拉莫斯咽了咽口水。

“……”

“……”

莫德里奇捣鼓着自己的包，背上的新印字很亮。“盯够了没有，我背后长草了？”

不是长眼睛了吗？拉莫斯没敢说，他抠抠眉心。“我说，能不能借我一根发带用。”

面前的人没有回头，从自己手腕上扯下那条黑色的发带扔过去，“不用还。”

“我才懒得欠你东西。”

“那你还啊！”莫德里奇转过来看他，好像腮帮子鼓鼓的。

“我不是说了要还吗！”

“把你臭汗洗干净再还！”

“霍，洗就洗！”

“用完马上洗！”

“行啊！“

“今晚就还！！”

今晚？

拉莫斯眯起眼睛，用表情表达了一下“你的意思是让我今晚半夜回到酒店敲你房间门去还吗”。

“随便你。”自知说错话的红脸兔子抓起另一条发带跑走了。

晚上十点，拉莫斯在赛后的场地上同人寒暄，望到不远处的人汗湿过又干了的金发上还有一道浅浅的勒痕，热得掀起衣服下摆鼓风，露出来的一块肌肤让他视线顺着往下几寸。

他下意识地舔舔嘴角溜过去，抓了一把刚才盯过的屁股，若无其事地走了。

所以现在是红兔子还是黑兔子？

凌晨十一点四十。拉莫斯按下门铃，背着手倚在一边。

洗发露的气味先钻出来，拉莫斯支起身上下打量着头发半干、白色浴巾堪堪围在腰上就出来开门的家伙。

要说这不是故意的，拉莫斯认为自己脑子被门夹了都不会信。他低头侧身进来，浴巾上腹肌的沟壑在晒黑了的皮肤上更加显眼，还有一道深浅肤色的分界线，在不算明亮的夜灯里也能分辨。

莫德里奇光着脚，回到全身镜前拾起毛巾继续擦干他的头发。

“还你。”拉莫斯把沐浴液味的发带举起来晃晃，映在镜子里给他看。“洗过了。”

“放下就行。”

拉莫斯走进去，只是把发带随手扔在了桌上，坐在床沿。

“你是不是长肉了？”

“没有。”

“你屁股变翘了。”按照剧情，再过十秒就可以进入正题了，拉莫斯心想。

莫德里奇停下手，转身过来。“怎么，把你看硬了吗？”

他十分乖巧地点点头。

镜子前的人又转了回去，“那你回房间自己撸吧。”

台词不应该是这样的！拉莫斯抱着手臂瞪眼。“你叫我半夜过来，穿成这样给我开门，然后让我回去想着你的屁股自慰吗？”

“对。”

拉莫斯深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出，才站起来。“行了，我知道了。”他在地板上跪下，两个膝盖发出咚的一声。“这样可以了吧。我…”

“你给我等一下！”莫德里奇立即扔走毛巾，打开了手机，笑盈盈地按下录像键。“现在可以说了。”

“我塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，向你卢卡莫德里奇道歉，我就是个大垃圾，满意了吗？”他抬头看还对着手机屏幕一脸得意的家伙，转了转眼睛，牵过来垂在腰后的一只手，吻过上面的骨节，伸出舌头舔过中指和无名指中间的缝隙。“后面的还录吗？”

莫德里奇放下手机过去，任他抬起手臂圈住自己的腰，嘴角狡黠地把下巴搁在卷起来的浴巾边缘，胡子刮蹭着下腹发痒。

指尖微微发凉的手伸进浴巾下摆，他紧促的吸气，刚才不怀好意的舌头带着牙齿舔咬起他的腹肌，撩过肚脐打转，留下一片水痕。贴在大腿上的手也没有客气，握住了几乎半勃的阴茎。

他低头对上深棕色的眼睛，花青的手在身下，浴巾随着套弄的节奏凸起淫靡的形状又落下来回，龟头摩擦过粗糙纤维的触感让呼吸无法控制。

但是那只手停下了。“卢卡，转过去。”

莫德里奇点头，转过身去，一只手撑在镜面上。拉莫斯没有像他以为的会站起来，只是挪挪膝盖跟过来，撩起浴巾张开手掌揉捏着圆润的臀峰，把露出的后穴挤压成不同的形状。

一些略带不满的闷哼让拉莫斯停下，含湿食指挤进穴口，指节没有遇到阻碍地往里推进，他在沉重的呼吸里轻笑，下身硬得洇湿裤头的一块。“已经这么湿了吗？”

莫德里奇从喉咙里透出低沉的笑声算作回答，前后摆动着胯让手指浅浅地抽插起来。第二根手指也伸进来的时候，他挺起腰握住了自己的勃起随着撸动，贴在镜子上的手掌蒸起一圈雾。

淫液顺着拉莫斯的手心流下，他有些担忧地抚上眼前突然颤抖的大腿。“怎么了？”

“嗯……”莫德里奇的半张脸都埋在臂弯里，声线上带着一点儿鼻音。“已经，要到了……”

“那就射出来吧。”

感觉到手指退了出去，舌尖戳刺和舔舐穴口嫩肉的刺激让他惊叫出声，白浊喷射在身前的镜面。身后的人终于站起身从背后贴近，伸手抚慰地套弄激烈高潮的柱身，又还有一股从马眼溢了出来，被拇指沾染涂抹开。

“射了好多…。”西班牙人蹭过来，亲亲喘息的嘴角，随之交换缠绵的吻。

莫德里奇贴着他热热的呼吸在嘴边说话。“因为我很想你啊。”

“也是。”他笑着把桌边的椅子拉过来，带着金发的人在镜前坐下，安定在他怀里。“谁让你一归队没两天，就要和我吵架。”

“塞尔吉奥，你自己输了赌又不承认。”莫德里奇反手抓住他的后脑。

“明明你也乐在其中。”

莫德里奇正要继续反驳，后穴突然捅进来的手指让他赶紧闭上了嘴。拉莫斯伸出另一只手抬起他的腿打开在扶手上，很快加入到三根手指抽插着，看他刚才释放过的性器又兴奋了起来。“给你看看镜子，看你流了我一手的水。”

他被掐住下巴抬起脸，看向镜子里自己潮红的两颊上满脸朦胧，腿大张着架在椅子上，布满青色纹身的手一边禁锢自己的上身，现在玩捏起挺立的乳尖，另一边的三根手指埋在体内，把穴口撑开，越来越快的抽弄带出更多的黏液，沾湿身下的大腿。

“唔嗯慢，慢点，…”他握住腿间进出的手，“先等一下。”

“嗯？”拉莫斯在他颈窝里探出头，睫毛湿漉漉地透过镜子看过来。

“让我也摸摸你。”他把重心坐在身下的一边大腿上，拉下裤头让硬物弹出来在自己的腿间，伸手撸动起这可怜地溢着前液的玩意来。

拉莫斯呻吟着咬了咬他的后颈。“卢卡我…，这样我，会支撑不住的。”

莫德里奇故意学着他说话的语气说，“那就射出来吧。”

两手快速的套弄和摩挲冠部敏感带之后，浓重的精液射在了他手上和腿根。莫德里奇预感到自己脖子上的那块牙印明天肯定要想办法遮起来了。

拉莫斯抬起眼睛抢过他的话头。“对，我也很想你。”

身上的人扭过头来继续吻他。

“所以，现在呢？”拉莫斯放开他的唇，歪头靠在他肩头。

莫德里奇突然有些害羞地咂咂嘴。“我学了一些，…会让你很快打起精神的。”

他放下自己的腿，前脚掌支撑在地上，上身前倾着直到前额贴在了镜子上，身后软了大半的阴茎贴在臀间，他摇晃着腰摩擦柱身，还背过手来挤压双峰紧紧夹住，扭动着胯讨好。“变硬了呢…。”

“我的天，卢卡，”拉莫斯捏着拳头，看深红的龟头在浑圆雪白的两股间进出，在细嫩的皮肤上摩擦出一片旖旎。只不过一阵戏弄，他感觉自己简直像精力过头的高中男生。“已经可以了。”

“嗯…舒服吗？”莫德里奇轻喘着，说话的雾气一阵阵打在镜面上，模糊了，又被他脸侧的头发扫开。

拉莫斯把人捞起来侵占他的唇舌，抬起他的膝窝，对准刚才扩张的小穴直挺了进去，把喉咙深处的叹息锁在唇尖。怀里的人似乎像一滩水要化在他胸口。

“好累，塞尔吉奥，你抱我吧。”

“好。”他重新箍住怀里的身体，抬腰动作起来，每一下都抽插到最深，湿热的甬道贴紧他，水声黏腻。他抚上一边晃动的阴茎跟着自己的节奏套弄，身上的人呜咽破碎，前后到达的第二次高潮让两个人蜷缩在椅子里，鬓边汗湿地依赖在一块。

夜里两点半，拉莫斯咕哝着叫嚷，“都不是…是我的小兔子…！” 并且莫德里奇及时地伸手捂住了他的嘴。


End file.
